<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Need by bumble_beee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356489">In Need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumble_beee/pseuds/bumble_beee'>bumble_beee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Depressed Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk &amp; Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pre-Voltron Lion Swap, Protective Hunk (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Voltron Lion to Paladin Psychic Bond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumble_beee/pseuds/bumble_beee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance misses home. Not his house per se, but he misses Earth. He's gotten a lot worse since the expedition to space, and the only one who really knows about his problems is Hunk, but an old problem, a crush, has arisen, Keith.</p><p>This is my first work on this site.<br/>Mostly angst, maybe some fluff.<br/>It's in third person point of view.<br/>I'll try my best to make original content.<br/>PLEASE let me know of any spelling or grammatical errors, I'll do my best to correct before posting.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Routine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance lay on the bed in his room, staring at the ceiling. No, it's not 'his' bed, his bed was in Cuba, just like the bed at the Garrison wasn't 'his' bed. He had laid there for what had seemed like hours, but had in reality only been about thirty minutes. He was supposed to go to breakfast when Allura announced it over the coms, but he felt anchored to the bed. He hadn't noticed as much as some of the others, but he had been going to breakfast less and less as time in space dragged on.
</p><p>He let out a big sigh, and rolled off the bed, hitting the ground with a thump. To him it seems stupid now, but he had done it while he was still at home to wake up his brother whos room was beneath Lances'. He finally sat up and unwrapped the tangled blanket from his lanky legs, throwing it on his bed. He stood up and made his way to the indent in the room that somewhat resembled a closet without any doors, and got his jeans, which have worn down enough to rip in the knees, a black hoodie he got at the space mall, and his jacket. He slowly got dressed, and went to the bathroom connected to his room to see if he could make himself look less tired and 'dead-looking' as he put it. He hated his reflection. He hated the way his hair was so naturally curly and all over the place. He hated the fact he needed glasses. He hated the eye-bags from the insomnia and horrid thoughts that plagued his nights. So he 'fixes' himself. He straightens his hair every morning, smoothing it to his head. He has some contacts he picked up from the space mall when he snuck away from his friends. He covers his bags in concealer, along with his abundance of freckles that remind him of home. After another thirty minutes of 'fixing', he decides he looks somewhat presentable. He sighs again and makes his way to the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Breakfast and Training.<br/>Warnings; some language</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Excluding Lance, the whole crew was already in the kitchen eating the green gruel served in bowls. It was only bad because Hunk woke up late and didn't have time to actually prepare the goo. Most of them were finishing their goo as Allura and Shiro went over the training plan for the day when Lance finally got to the kitchen. He stood by the doorway, waiting for Allura to finish whatever she was saying.<br/>"-- and that sums up most of what we will be doing today. Do you all understand? any questions?"<br/>"Sounds good!" Pidge and Hunk say in unison, and Keith nods.<br/>"Uh, hey. What did I miss?" Lance said awkwardly, knowing he should have been here to hear what Allura was saying. The crew turns to the entrance of the kitchen where Lance stood. Allura, Shiro, and Keith looked annoyed and slightly ticked off, while Pidge and Hunk gave him a slightly worried smirk and a short wave. The kind of look that tells you 'hey, you're probably in trouble'. Shiro sighs. <br/>"You missed todays' plan. You need to be here for this stuff. Allura announced it over the coms, you should care a little more about this Lance." He said sternly, with disappointment lining his voice.<br/> Lance scratched the back of his neck nervously, trying to keep his act up while also apologizing, which was always a difficult task for him. "I still need to look good, man--" Lance said with a smirk, but was greeted with a glare from Keith. "-- But I'm sorry." he quickly added on, trying to make the situation a little better.<br/> "Don't let it happen again, ok?" Allura chipped in.<br/> "Ok, it won’t."<br/> Lance walked over to the island in the center of the kitchen where Pidge, Hunk and Keith were sitting. Pidge, Hunk and Coran were sitting side by side, while Keith sat at the end of the island and Allura and Shiro were standing. Before he could say a thing, Shiro spoke up. "We better head over to the training room and get going, alright?" The crew nodded, and started putting their dishes away. Lance takes this as a chance to actually talk to Keith.<br/> They didn't seem to talk much, but Lance really wanted to change that. Unknown to the crew, except Hunk, of course, Lance was actually bi, as crazy as that may seem. That was one of the things he didn't really want people to know, in his experience, it never led to anything good. <br/>	“Hey, what are we doing today?” Lance said as he walked up to Keith. Keith rolled his eyes and scoffed, seeming annoyed to Lance. “We’re doing partner activities to start with, then some games to help us ‘connect’, I guess.” Keith explained as they walked to the training room. “What kind of games?” Lance asked, a bit confused. Were the actual games or ‘school games’? The sort of games that a teacher makes up to make learning ‘fun’. “To be honest, I don't really know.” Keith responded. This time, Lance scoffed. “I’m surprised you don't know, that's a first.” “Oh, yeah, because I’m some all-powerful being.” mocked Keith.<br/>	“Guys, can you shut the fuck up for a second?” Pidge said, quite obviously annoyed and tired, probably from staying up late the night before.<br/>	“Alright damn pigeon, chill the fuck out,” Lance said dramatically, waving his hands around, accidentally hitting Keith in the face.<br/>	“OW! Fuck lance, my nose!” He said with a squeak. Lance stifled a small giggle. He’s never heard Keiths’ voice crack, and, honestly it was pretty cute. A blush spread across Lances’ face, partially from embarrassment but mostly because of the little squeak. Pidge stopped, hunching over laughing and Hunk let out a small laugh, then quickly gave Keith a little “sorry”, and kept walking. Pidge scrambled to catch up, as they arrived at the training room.<br/>“Alright guys--” Allura and Pidge gave Shiro a quick glare. “--gals and nonbinary pals, Lets’ get to work.” They both gave an approving nod. “We are doing partner training, but with a twist. I will be pairing you up, it’s already decided.” Lance let out a small disappointed sight. He wanted to see if he could partner up with Keith, even though in the back of his head he knew Keith would partner up with Shiro. “The twist is you will each teach the other to fight with your weapon. For example; since Lance and Keith are partners, Lance will be teaching Keith his skills with snipers, and Keith will teach Lance his sword-fighting skills. Everyone understand?” Shiro explained.<br/>“Wait, I’m partners with lance?” Keith complained. Lance didn’t show it, but it really hurt that Keith didn’t want to be partners with him that much. But, of course, he has to keep up the obnoxious facade.<br/>“Well, it’s not like I want to be stuck with you either!” Lance retorted, flailing his hands around again.<br/>“I swear if you hit me again--”<br/>“Bitch I’ll smack you I swear--”<br/>“GUYS--” Allura yelled, stopping their arguing. Shiro rolled his eyes and continued. “The rest of the partners are; Pidge and Allura, Hunk and me. Coran is working on some defenses that were damaged in the last battle. Lets’ get to work!” He finished, walking toward Hunk. Lance and Keith looked at each other, both trying to seem annoyed to the other, but they were actually quite excited to be partnered.<br/>“Alright, fine. Who’s teaching who first?” Keith asked. Lance only shrugged, making Keith roll his eyes. “Fine I’ll start. Come here.” Keith said, lifting his unactivated Bayard. Lance rolled his eyes and walked forward, lifting his bayard.<br/>	“So, basically you just need to picture your Bayard as a sword, like this.” Keith tried to explain, as he activated his bayard, turning it into a gleaming red broadsword. Lance watched, attempting to smother his smile from watching Keith awkwardly explain, not knowing Lance has been training with swords for quite a while.<br/>	“Like this?” Lance said, transforming his bayard into an ocean blue broadsword. Keith blinked, “Uh, yeah. Like that.” He said, sounding surprised. A light blush spread across Lances’ face, only slightly covered by his makeup. <br/>	“Alright let’s get started then.” Keith said, with a little smile. </p>
<p>	“Ok, I think I got it.” Lance said, nodding to Keith. Keith let the training bot out. The greyish robot went towards Lance as he took an aggressive stance. The bot swung its blunt sword at Lances’ feet, which he predicted and jumped it. Then he quickly swung the sword at its torso, cutting clean in half. He breathed heavily and swiped his hair out of his face with his other hand.<br/>	“How was that?” Lance panted. Keith was standing stiff, with a blush spread across his face, and not from training. “Uh, yeah that was pretty good for your first time.” Keith complemented. “Well--” Lance stopped himself. He probably shouldn't tell Keith he has, in fact, been training with a sword, and he only let him ‘teach’ him is because he wanted to be close to him. “Thanks.” Lance finished.<br/>	Then Shiro spoke up. “Are we ready to switch?” everyone murmured in agreement. “Alright, the person teaching is now being taught. Let’s get to work!” He cheered.<br/>	“So… Have you used a sniper? Or like, any long-range guns before?” Lance asked Keith, seeming a little awkward for the normal Lance. “No, not really. Only handguns every once in a while.” He responded. “Ok, let’s start with stance. Grab your bayard.” Lance instructed. They walked out onto the practicing room floor. <br/>	“Do, you want to start from the stomach, the knee, or standing?” Lance asked. <br/>“I really don’t care. Whatever’s easiest.” <br/>“Ok, then standing it is.” Lance chirped. As Lance described the correct stance for shooting long-range, Keith was slightly distracted by Lance himself. He had gotten quite tall, but still not as tall as Shiro. His face was dripping sweat, and his eyebags seemed more and more present. Keith couldn’t tell if it was just sweat, or if Lance really had freckles, and if he does, that's adorable. The back of his neck was getting slick with sweat and his hair was damp. The hair on the back of his neck had started to curl, which confused Keith. He shrugged it off.<br/>Lance snapped in Keiths’ face. “Hey, are you paying any attention?” Keith blinked. “Not really.” He responded. Lance rolled his eyes. “Ok, I’ll show you, come here,” Lance said, pointing to the ground in front of him.<br/>“Give me your bayard.” <br/>“Why?”<br/>“Just do it.” <br/>“Fine.”<br/>Lance stepped closer to Keith, only slightly aware of what he was doing. “So, you need to put your hands here, and here. Yep.” Lance directed Keiths’ hands under the barrel and on the trigger. “Now line your eyes up with the scope. Right here.” Keith was uncontrollably blushing. He looked like a fucking tomato. “Ok, you need to turn your head a little to line it up, little more,” Lance said, nudging his head closer to the scope, and closer to Lance. “There you go, now fire when you’re ready.” Lance instructed, still unbearably close to Keith, his hands still on top of Keiths’. <br/>“Ok.” Keith whispered, matching Lances’ quiet voice. He’s never heard Lance talk with such a soft tone, it was odd, but extremely comforting. Keith squeezed the trigger, sending a bullet at the target, hitting the second smallest ring. The gun had a small kick Keith wasn’t ready for, sending him off balance, but because Lance was directly behind him, Lance grabbed him. That’s when it hit Lance what had just happened. He stood Keith up straight, taking a big step back.<br/>“Great, lets’ get lunch.” Lance said, beyond embarrassed. He quickly turned around and walked out of the training room, in the direction of the kitchen. That's when Keith realized they were the only two left in the training room. He, again, turned into a tomato, and sped walked toward the kitchen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if I made any mistakes. These take a bit to write but I'll try to update every week. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Team game-night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Conversations and awkward situations. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hunk sat there, listening to Lance rant on and on about Keith. It was after dinner, and they were just waiting for Shiro or Allura to announce when the bonding ‘games’ were starting.<br/>
“I still can’t believe I actually did that!” Lance exclaimed, sitting on the floor in front of Hunk, with two fistfuls of his hair, looking extremely stressed.<br/>
“And then, I just said ‘lunch’ and left. Dear fuck, why?” He added, flopping backward onto his back. Hunk rolled his eyes with a small smile.<br/>
Hunk knows Lance is bi, but they never explicitly had a conversation about it, and if Hunk did bring it up he knew it would also bring up memories of high school and Lances’ shitty home life.<br/>
I’m so happy he got out of that shithole. Hunk thought, laughing as Lance groaned from the floor again.<br/>
Sometimes it's fun to watch Lance actually react to something. Watching him with this fake aura around him all day was annoying. He’s been trying to get Lance to drop the act, but he says ‘it protects him from their real thoughts’. Hunk gets why he’s doing it, but it would be a lot healthier for him to show himself to the others. Just like Hunk’s trying to convince him to go all-natural for a day. No makeup, no straightener, no anything, just him. He told Hunk he’s thinking about it, but Hunk knew he wouldn’t go for it, but he wasn’t gonna force Lance to.<br/>
The speakers crackled, then Allura spoke. “Paladins, report to the lounge for team bonding activities in five minutes.” Then the speakers cut out.<br/>
“Alright, come on Lance, we gotta go.” Hunk said, standing up and offering a hand to Lance, who was still sprawled on the floor. Lace grabbed Hunks hand and pulled himself up. Hunk being a sturdy guy, wasn’t really affected when a twig pulled on him.<br/>
Lance brushed his hands through his hair a couple times as they walked toward the lounge.<br/>
“Hey, does--”<br/>
“Your concealer looks fine Lance. I wouldn’t know you were wearing it if I didn’t know you have freckles.”<br/>
“What about my--”<br/>
“Your hair is as straight as I am, your fine.” Lance took a deep breath, and they headed into the lounge.<br/>
Almost everyone was there now that Lance and Hunk had gotten there, the only one missing was Keith, oddly enough. Just before Lance questioned them on Keiths’ whereabouts, Keith walked into the lounge. His hair was damp and he was wearing a dark red shirt with some grey sweatpants.<br/>
“Sorry, I needed a shower.” he said, looking at Shiro. Shiro nodded in understanding. Keith took a look around the lounge, realizing his two options were squeezing into the corner by Shiro, or sit in the obvious space next to Lance. Keith wasn't about to make things more awkward so he took the spot next to Lance. Lance smiled to himself, it worked.<br/>
On the large three wall couch, Allura sat on one end, with Shiro next to her. Pidge was sprawled across the middle section, taking up more space than you would think Pidge could take up. Hunk sat in the corner between Pidge and Lance, curled up in a ball, taking up less space than you’d think Hunk could take up. Lance sat hunched over, criss-cross on the couch, with his head in his hands, his elbows propped on his knees. Keith sat on the end of the couch, leaning back with his arms crossed in his lap.<br/>
“Alright, looks like we’re all ready.” Allura said, turning to Shiro.<br/>
“As I said earlier, we will be doing some team-building exercises. They won’t be too physical, mostly just talking. First game is like truth or dare,--”<br/>
“Awesome.” Lance chipped in.<br/>
“--but instead it's only truth and it’s called confessions.”<br/>
“That's not as awesome.”<br/>
Shiro rolled his eyes. “-- So the rules are; one person asks a question, and everyone has to answer, including themselves.”<br/>
“I’m liking this idea less and less.”<br/>
“Who would like to start?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if I made any mistakes.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>